1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solar rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for battery related systems have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A First Example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,021 to Kashima et al. teaches a solar cell battery charging control system having a storage battery and a plurality of solar cells connected in series for charging the storage battery, which system comprises a heavy load means adapted to be driven by the storage battery to discharge the storage battery for thereby preventing overcharging of the storage battery when a battery charge level exceeds a predetermined value.
A Second Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,133 to Sato et al. teaches a charge/discharge control system for charging the output of a storage battery from a solar cell, the output voltage of the storage battery connected to a node between the solar cell output and a load is detected. If the detected voltage is less than a first setting value, discharge from the storage battery to the load is inhibited. The discharge inhibition is released in response to a discharge inhibition release command after the storage battery voltage increases to a second setting value.
Third Example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,670 B1 to Fujii et al. teaches a reliable, long lasting solar battery system capable of collecting and storing long-term data on charge and discharge. The system includes a solar battery having a charge control means, and a storage battery, wherein the charging volume of the storage battery is detected by a charge quantity detecting means. Further, a discharge quantity of the storage battery is detected by a discharge quantity. The detected a analog signal is sent through an external interface means to an operation and decision means. An operation and decision means controls a discharge quantity control device, wherein the detected signal, as well as other signals, are processed, together with appropriate various command signals sent by a storage means in accordance with a load or loads, and are outputted to a discharge control means. Further, data on present and past command signals, including the result of past control, are stored in order of time into the storage means. A control signal for controlling the output discharge quantity controls the discharge output means in accordance with the charge quantity of the discharge control means, and the discharge output means supplies the needed electric power to a load.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for battery related systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an Object of the present invention is to provide a solar rechargeable battery that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another Object of the present invention is to provide a solar rechargeable battery that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still Another Object of the present invention is to provide a solar rechargeable battery that is simple to use.
Briefly Stated, Still Yet Another Object of the present invention is to provide a solar rechargeable battery. A storage battery is contained in a case, on which is disposed a solar cell that electrically communicates with, and charges, the storage battery. In two embodiments, the case is cylindrically-shaped. In one of which, the solar cell forms a longitudinal segment of the case so as to maintain the cylindrical shape of the case, and has a V-grooved block that receives and holds the case in a supine position. In the other of which, the solar cell is on one end wall of the case surrounding the positive contact. In a third embodiment, the case is rectangular-shaped and the solar cell forms a longitudinal segment of the case so as to maintain the rectangular shape of the case, and the positive and negative contacts are on the same end wall of the case.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.